


What Lays Beneath

by Sira



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lays Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are property of Warner Bros. Television/TNT. 
> 
> As nearly always, I owe a million thanks to the wonderful, evil ufp13 who looked this over for me. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Moaning loudly, she arched her back upward to rub her hard nipples against his shirt-clad chest.

“God, Sharon, are you trying to kill me?”

She tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. “Wouldn’t that be a nice way to go?”

Her body ached for more. More friction, more stimulation. It longed for the man in front of her. Beginning to unbutton his shirt, she let out a surprised yelp when he turned them so it was her back against the wall now.

“Enough with the talk,” he growled.

He reached for her dress, pulled it up so it bunched at her waist, his hands trailing over her leg in the process. Holding the skirt in place with one hand, he stroked along her inner thigh with the other, brushing against her sex, only to stop then. His eyes widened in surprise. She grinned.

“You forgot something?” he asked, his voice having dropped a register.

She shook her head, delighted by the hunger in his eyes. Again, she sank her teeth into his flesh, opting for the neck this time while she finished with the last of the buttons on his shirt.

“Less talk, more action…, sir,” she stated, practically purring the last word.

He growled, always did when she addressed him as ‘sir’. “Hold still. Perfectly still.”

One of his hands slipped between her legs, one finger sliding into her wetness, penetrating her slowly.

She loved and hated the fact that he knew it would drive her crazy, would make her want more and yet did not give her exactly what she needed. As she focussed on the sensations he created in her, her eyes closed, only to snap open when he freed her breasts from the dress that had done a poor job hiding them in the first place.

“Beautiful,” he deduced, bending his head to suck at one already taut bud while plucking at the other with this fingers. All the while, he fucked her slowly, and her hips ground into his hand. However, it wasn’t enough.

“More, Will.” Almost a demand, almost a plea.

He looked up, and she cursed herself for distracting him from caressing the sensitive skin of her breasts. Still, she needed him, had been walking around in a mild state of arousal since the moment they’d shared a particular slow dance at tonight’s gala. She blamed him and the fact his hard cock had pressed into her stomach for that. Although right then, he’d blamed her as well as the good view on her breasts for his desire. He’d led her outside, onto the balcony where they’d kissed heatedly, their hands blatantly groping each other when steps had neared.

One day, she’d kill Andy Flynn.

But nothing would stop them now. At long last, Will slipped a second finger into her heat, let his thumb circle her clit.

“Running around without underwear could get you arrested, Captain.” His attempt at sternness fell flat as appreciation and joy shimmered undisguised in his eyes.

She grinned, although it was wiped off her face when he curled his fingers inside her, caressing the sensitive tissue of her inner walls.

“So why don’t you arrest me, sir?” she ground out.

“Don’t you think I have thought about it? But I don’t want to stop looking for the handcuffs just about now. Frankly, I don’t want to talk. Do you?”

She loved when he took control, when there were no traces of the ever-thinking, commandeering officer left, when it was simply Will Pope, a man – surprising as it had been at first – who knew what he wanted and how to get it. It was a side of him she hadn’t known about before the first time they’d ended up in his bed, or rather said his desk.

“Fuck, no,” she murmured.

“Such a smart mouth.”

Shoving her hair over one shoulder, he placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, sending jolts of pleasure down her back, his fingers fucking her harder, faster by now.

“You think it was fair to titillate me with that dress, to show me what I couldn’t have. And then going out without panties… Do I have to check for panties each time from now on?”

She hummed, grinning cheekily. “I wouldn’t mind. Panties inspection... nice.”

With his thumb working her pleasure point insistently, she soon felt the orgasm building inside her, her moans becoming louder, more frequent. She was close, so close… and he stopped.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he stepped back. Her head collided with the wall behind her as her legs felt less than steady. Not amused, she threw him an accusing look, but he only smiled. Although, there was something feral in his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her off her feet and thrown her over his shoulder, carrying her into the living room, lowering her to the ground when they reached the dining table.

“What do you think…?” she huffed, but changed her mind a moment later when he turned her and pushed slightly.

Willingly, she bent over the table.

“Sharon, I…” He wouldn’t start with doubts now, would he?

“Finish what you started, Will.”

“If you ask so nicely.”

Watching him over her shoulder, she saw him freeing his erection, his gaze never leaving hers.

“I want you so much.” Had he said? Had she said it? It didn’t matter, it was true either way.

Without hesitation, he positioned himself, entered her with one fluid stroke. He stopped when he hit bottom, and she sucked in a deep breath, let herself adjust to the welcome intrusion. Her fingers curled around the table’s edges. She loved feeling him inside her, the way they seemed to be a perfect fit.

“I want to feel you, Will. Take me. Now.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice, his thrusts coming hard and fast, the feeling exquisite. With him, she managed to forget everything around her, could focus on the pleasure he gave her and nothing else. She trusted him, had learned to trust him, and although their relationship had started all backwards with one awkward fuck on his desk, they’d managed to find common ground, had fallen for each other. It had taken its time, but they had fallen in love. Two complicated, independent people by nature, they had made it work.

“Oh god.”

Good, so good, but not quite enough. Her hand wanted to slip between her legs, but he intercepted it.

“I will make you come, and when you do, I want to hear you.”

His voice was strained; however, his rhythm never faltered. The fact he was in excellent shape didn’t hurt a bit. She couldn’t help but imagine him in the gym; all sweaty, lifting weights. The thought made her moan out. Thrusting back against him, she mewled as his thumb found her clit once more, rubbed the tiny bud mercilessly. It was pleasure bordering on pain. It was perfect.

“Come, Sharon. Now.”

His voice, his presence inside her, his fingers caressing her mad her shatter, her orgasm almost vicious in its intensity. She screamed, her voice ringing loudly in the stillness of her house.

“Yes. Fuck, yes,” he moaned out. Milking his cock on purpose, her whole body went taut while waves of pleasure swept over her. He came with a loud moan, the hand on her hip tightening, surely leaving a bruise.

She felt like floating. It took her a while to regain her breath, to realise where she was, what they’d done. Giggling, she felt him pulling out, and she straightened.

“You think I’m funny?” he asked, out of breath now, righting his clothes.

She pulled down her skirt, her fingers feeling cramped.

“We just did it like a couple of teenager. Yes, I do think we are funny.”

“I’ll show you funny,” he threatened, stepping in to kiss her softly, tenderly; not the Will Pope she’d gotten to know first but the man she’d fallen for in the end.

“Will you now?” she all but hummed. “In the shower?”

He grinned smugly. “And in bed.”

She liked the sound of it. Taking his hand, she began leading him toward her bathroom. Patting her ass through her dress, he spoke, “And next time you forget to wear panties, Captain Raydor, there will be consequences.”

She grinned in answer, couldn’t wait to find out.

 

End


End file.
